


The scars on his skin

by Psyche_Angel



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, can be seen as shipping, either way works, not really tied to anything, or general friendship, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyche_Angel/pseuds/Psyche_Angel
Summary: Bruce doesn’t like to think about this. The world doesn’t know about them and Clark prefers to keep it that way. Best they don’t know even Superman can bleed.But Bruce does. And the thought of what could happen haunts him.





	The scars on his skin

Clark Kent can bleed.

It’s not to say it happens often. Bruce could count on his fingers every time it’s occurred. Three times, he’s seen him bleed. Each time corresponded with the a scar  on the kryptonian’s supposedly unbreakable skin. The marks— flaws on his person seen only by a few, including Bruce— served as reminders that even Superman could be gone from this life.

The first time was when they worked together for the very first of many times. A “jade” dragon— really, it had been kryptonite. The Joker using it against his friend in an effort to kill them both. A small sliver of a scar barely visible on his chest. Clark knows it’s there, but pretends the line of light skin isn’t present. Bruce had a tendency to catch details.

The second was from saving Bruce’s life. A clever move on the villain’s part— lace a bullet with kryptonite and aim at Bruce because heaven knows Clark wouldn’t let his friend get hurt. A shiver runs down his spine, remembering the surgery to remove the bullet. The excruciating time digging into the bullet hole as Clark twitched from the pain. The wave of relief washing over them both when the bullet was pulled out only to leave a pale mark near his shoulder blade. Clark always did trust Bruce with his life. The wound on his back proved it.

The third was when he died. Or was put in a coma. Whichever was most accurate. The memory haunts him. Clark Kent was never meant to have so much blood drawn from his body. Not from a single blow from whatever Doomsday was. The spikes had pierced the man of steel’s skin, tearing into the flesh and ripping it apart. The red liquid gushed from his stomach and mouth. His face screamed pure agony with each blow. By the time it was over…

No one talks about it. No one wants to. Most certainly not Clark, whose stomach shows lines where the scars healed. He tries to hide them. Better to not show the world even Superman could be wounded. Scarred. Killed. He has to keep the hope of the world alive. And so, the world doesn’t know Superman— No, Clark— can bleed.

But Bruce knows. And it scares him.


End file.
